Talk:Nanaly/@comment-81.30.208.16-20160808102313
Nanaly All-Age Conversation Scenes (Translated by Petite Soeur @ ulmf) Nanaly #1: Nanaly: "Umm, Prince, today's..." I was stopped and turned around to the voice, and there stood Nanaly with a strained look on her face. Nanaly: "Today's battle, but..." It sounded like she was trying to ask about today's battle, but her eyes weren't facing my way. I spoke to her as she blankly gazed at a single point. Nanaly: "Ah, no. I'm not upset, or anything like that..." Is she nervous before the battle? I rubbed Nanaly's head. She looked startled for a moment, but then smiled happily. After that, made somewhat less nervous, she reported on the enemy's situation normally. Nanaly: "Prince, thank... you. Umm, Prince, if today's battle ends safely..." Is she at a loss for words? She utters nothing else. Not knowing when she'll die, fear must be gripping at the innermost heart of her being. I brush Nanaly's bangs with my hand, and caress her cheek. Nanaly: "Prince..." Her flaxen hair swayed, and her eyes peeked from within the space they left. 'There's still time until the battle, take it easy', I responded while she stood there embarrassed. Nanaly #2: Nanaly: "This bow has an exceptionally high strength." Nanaly explained proudly while showing me the bow in her hands. Nanaly: "As long as I have this, I can protect the Prince. It's my pride and joy..." Thinking how cute she was smiling so meekly, I told her that I will be depending on her, and Nanaly got embarrassed. Nanaly: "It's so strange... For some reason, whenever I'm by the Prince's side, I feel as if I can overcome anything." Nanaly: "When we first met, I always felt uneasy about each upcoming battle... But now, it's different." When Nanaly said that, she turned to face me. However, is she at a loss for words? She opened and shut her mouth without an utterance. Her cheeks were blushing a deep red. Nanaly takes a deep breath, and opened her mouth timidly. Nanaly: "... Ah, excuse me, from now on, umm... is it alright if I'm by the Prince's side?" Did she summon up her courage? I responded with a nod as she trembled slightly. Nanaly looked at me, and smiled happily. Nanaly #3: Nanaly: "Umm... Prince." Nanaly asked me, embarrassed just a little bit. Nanaly: "Umm, you see..." While looking down, she stands there squirming, making me feel deeply moved for some reason. Nanaly: "... On, on second thought, it's nothing..." Nanaly could fight so decisively on the battlefield, but she's so shy and withdrawn during peacetime. That difference is one of her cute points, and the reason I can't leave her alone, though... I decided to tell Nanaly that I want her to tell me what she's thinking about. Nanaly: "But the Prince finally has a chance to rest, so maybe... I shouldn't..." When I said I won't refuse, since it's a request from Nanaly, her cheeks quickly turned red. Nanaly: "No way... What should I do...? I'm very happy, Prince..." Pressing both hands against her blushing cheeks, Nanaly, after a little hesitation, finally revealed what's on her chest. Nanaly: "Let's see... Will you rub my head?" 'What? That's it?' I say as I gently stroked her head. Nanaly: "Ah... Haa... Prince..." Nanaly breaking into a smile and squeezing her eyes shut made her look so cute, I continued to stroke her head even more. Nanaly: "Before going out to the battlefield... I always wanted the Prince to rub my head like this..." Nanaly: "Even on casual days like this... I want... to be petted by the Prince..." Nanaly: "That's what I thought..." Nanaly: "... S, sorry. I'm fine now..." Nanaly says as she shrink her body as if she's trying to escape from my hand. However, I felt an overwhelming desire to tease such cuteness, so I hugged Nanaly immediately without thinking. Nanaly: "... Ah, th, this is... umm... what...?" I whisper into her ear that I wanted to hug her. Nanaly: "Err... Because... Eh, eehh!? Pr... Prince...?" Blushing red to her ears in bewilderment and shame, Nanaly resigned herself, and gave her body to me. Nanaly: "If you're going to be like this... then I want you to dote on me more." 'Sure, I'll dote on you more', I respond gently. Nanaly: "If you say it like that... you might... regret it, Prince?" Smiling a shy smile, Nanaly wrapped both hands around my back, and hugged me back. Nanaly: "Prince... I've... decided that I... want to be spoiled lots, OK?" To show my acknowledgement, I gently gave Nanaly a kiss on her pale cheek.